The Window
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Tahunan nanti, bila engkau menoleh kembali pada ini waktu dan padaku yang tiada lagi dekat hatimu ataupun bayang dalam suryamu/"...bahkan setelah ratusan tahun pun, aku akan menemukanmu dan mencintaimu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh air mata/KYUMIN/BL/GS diawal/Renkarnasi.


The Window©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : KYUMIN

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru cinta damai bro!

.

.

Chapter 1...ready? go!

.

.

.

Dung...

Dung...

Dung...

Suara tabuhan gendang diiringi tiupan terompet yang membahana adalah sambutan pertama saat satu demi satu pasukan memasuki gerbang kota. Seorang Jendral yang tengah menunggangi kuda hitam nan gagah tampak berada dalam barisan paling depan diikuti oleh pasukannya.

Nara Kyuhyun. Jendral perang Kekaisaran Ballad menatap pintu gerbang istana dengan wajah datar. Seperti biasa, ia baru saja kembali dari kemenangan besar setelah peperangan untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan Kekaisaran Ballad. Hal-hal semacam ; teriakan riuh, bunga-bunga yang bertebaran, senyum kemenangan, serta pancaran kagum telah lama ia hafal dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang Jendral Nara. Yang mulia Kaisar Yunho telah menunggu kedatangan anda." Seorang pejabat istana berbicara padanya dengan wajah cerah. Jelas senyum kemenangan terpatri di raut pria berusia setengah abad tersebut.

"Aku akan kesana." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Ia berjalan setelah meninggalkan kuda kesayangannya pada salah satu tangan kananya. Langkahnya yang angkuh menapaki jalanan menuju istana kaisar.

.

.

.

"Jendral Nara. Aku telah lama menunggu. Kemarilah." Ujar seorang pria pertengahan umur 30an padanya.

Kyuhyun bersikap sopan, ia berjalan mendekat meski matanya menunjukkan betapa bosannya ia berada di sana.

"Ku dengar kita menang telak atas kerajaan Hou. Ini semua berkatmu." Sang Kaisar bernama Yunho yang bergelar _akio no miya_ tertawa keras. Ia menunjukkan betapa bangganya dirinya memiliki seorang Jendral macam Kyuhyun.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Yang Mulia. Ini karena Kekaisaran Ballad memiliki pasukan yang kuat." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

"Jangan merendah Jendral Nara. Kau memang luar biasa, kekaisaran kita tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang tanpa campur tangan langsung darimu. Kau sungguh luar biasa. Keberuntungan bagi Ballad karena memilikimu sebagai Jendral perang." Ujar Kaisar Yunho.

"Saya masih merasa belum pantas menerima pujian dari anda Yang Mulia, tapi saya Nara Kyuhyun akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk negeri ini. Kekaisaran Ballad yang abadi." Ujar Nara Kyuhyun.

Kaisar Yunho nampak amat puas dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lantas tersenyum.

"Jendral Nara, kau telah banyak berjasa terhadap negeri ini. Aku sebagai Kaisar Ballad telah lama memikirkan hal ini. Jendral, mintalah padaku apa saja yang kau inginkan. Apapun itu akan aku kabulkan. Anggap ini hadiah karena dedikasimu terhadap negeri ini." Ujar Kaisar Yunho serius.

Nara Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia nampak berpikir. Ucapan Kaisar bukanlah main-main, jika ia mengatakan akan memberikan sesuatu maka Kaisar akan memberikannya. Para menteri di samping kanan dan kiri nampak berbisik-bisik. Mereka banyak berspekulasi jika Kyuhyun akan meminta jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Satu hal yang mereka tahu, Kyuhyun memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi Jendral perang angkatan Laut atau tidak lain adalah menjadi seorang Laksamana Kekaisaran Ballad.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, bukankah masih ada satu negeri lagi yang belum kita taklukkan? Rasanya kurang pantas jika saya meminta hadiah saya sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuat seisi ruangan menjadi senyap. Mereka semua tertegun akan ucapan Kyuhyun tak terkecuali Kaisar Yunho. Para menteri berbisik-bisik mencemoohnya, mereka mengatakan jika Kyuhyun teralu angkuh. Tapi Kyuhyun justru tersenyum mendengarnya, cemooh hanya dilontakan orang-orang lemah. Para sampah itu tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Suasana masih tetap senyap sebelum Kaisar Yunho tertawa keras. Ia merasa terkesan akan Kyuhyun. Manusia seperti dirinya pastilah sangat langka.

"Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyebutmu luar biasa Jendral Nara. Kau sungguh mengejutkanku. Mmmh...jika itu maumu baiklah, bawakan aku kemenangan mutlak atas kerajaan Sapphire." Ujar Kaisar Nara penuh Kuasa.

"Tentu Kaisar-ku. Anda tinggal menunggu berita baik dari hamba." Ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya usai pertemuannya dengan Kaisar Yunho. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar pulang, Kyuhyun menuju suatu tempat yang telah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari yang hangat dipertengahan bulan Agustus. Aku menyusuri jalan setapak panjang yang sepi sendirian saat angin bertiup hangat dan menggerak-gerakkan daun-daun pepohonan. Semua tampak amat tenang di sekelilingku. Sesekali aku akan memperlambat jalanku hanya demi menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ada banyak hal berputar dalam kepalaku dan itu membuatku amat penat.

Hari ini satu lagi hari dimana aku berhasil membawa panji kemenangan demi kekaisaran Ballad. Dulu negara ini hanya negara kecil yang makmur karena perdagangan laut dan tempat transit kapal-kapal pedagang asing. Tapi sejak dua generasi Raja sebelumnya, Ballad mulai berambisi menjadi satu-satunya kerajaan adidaya di seluruh Asia. Dari sanalah kami mulai invansi dengan tumbal manusia. Kau bisa menyebutnya perang meski dalam negara ini perang hampir semacam syarat penting demi keluasan wilayah.

Semua sungguh berjalan luar biasa lancar. Kami memenangkan banyak perang dengan kerugian nyawa yang masih dikatakan cukup wajar. Dan sebagai Jendral, aku ingin mengatakan jika era ini dimasa pemerintahan Kaisar Yunho adalah masa keemasan Ballad. Penduduk negeri ini hidup makmur di atas nyawa penduduk negara lain. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perang berlangsung begitu mengerikan dan entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa kuhilangkan dengan kedua tangan ini. Pembunuh sepertiku dianggap sebagai pahlawan di negara ini. Bukankah kenyataan ini sungguh menggelikan?

Aku menghentikan langkahku di tempat tujuan. Makam ayah. Aku tak pernah kemari sejak 10 tahun silam. Saat itu pangkatku masih seorang perwira muda pasukan Timur...

"Ayah, dulu aku pernah berjanji tidak akan menemuimu sebelum aku menjadi seorang Laksamana perang Kekaisaran Ballad. Tapi, sekarang aku mengingkarinya. Aku yang berhadapan denganmu kini hanya berpangkat seorang Jendral. Orang lain mengangungkan pangkatku meski entah mengapa bagiku ini seperti memakai sampah sebagai pakaianku..." aku mengambil nafas lebih banyak dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"... ayah, bolehkah aku menjadi pecundang kali ini saja? Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi laksamana atau apapun itu. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini..."ujarku lirih, aku mendongak dan menyisir pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kompleks makam anggota keluargaku memang cukup besar. Kurasa masih ada cukup tempat untukku nanti. Aku ingin cepat bergabung bersama mereka.

"10 tahun yang lalu saat kematianmu dalam kudeta biadab itu. Aku menangis dan mengucapkan sumpah sebagai penerus keluarga, tapi jika kuingat lagi, dulu aku hanyalah bocah laki-laki yang bernafsu untuk mendapatkan kemuliaan. Saat kematian ayah, rasanya klan kita juga ikut mati bersamamu. Jatuh miskin, diabaikan, kelaparan. Aku bersumpah untuk bangkit dan melindungi ibu dan adikku. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil." Aku tersenyum tapi apa yang digambarkan oleh mataku adalah rasa sakit.

"Aku harus menjadi laksamana, itu janjiku padamu, pada klan kita. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu, saat ibu dan adikku meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku merasa semuanya hanya sia-sia. Meski aku menjadi laksamana bahkan penguasa dunia sekalipun. Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan tersenyum padaku saat aku pulang ke rumah. Ayah. Katakan padaku, kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian di dunia ini? Kenapa yang tersisa dari kita hanya aku?" air mataku turun. Inilah sesak yang menikam hatiku selama 5 tahun terakhir. Aku tidak suka sendiri. Aku benci ditinggalkan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli pada negara ini atau pada apapun itu, aku sudah muak. Maafkan aku, apapun yang aku lakukan kelak. Kumohon maafkan aku." Aku berlutut di hadapan makam ayahku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku meminta maaf pada orang lain.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Nara Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai seorang Jendral yang bernafsu untuk menjadi seorang laksamana perang, dimana laksamana adalah pangkat tertinggi dalam kemiliteran Kekaisaran Ballad. Ia seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dan tampan serta berperangai dingin dan terkesan kaku. Orang juga mengenalnya sebagai keturunan terakhir keluarga Nara, kekuasaan keluarganya sebagai _Daimyo_ pernah digulingkan dalam sebuah kudeta satu dekade silam yang menyebabkan hilangnya nyawa kepala keluarga Nara.

Nara Kyuhyun adalah pria idaman, ia tampan, kaya, dan berkuasa, ia juga memiliki fisik yang rupawan. Kyuhyun banyak menerima udangan dari kalangan bangsawan untuk singgah ke rumah mereka hanya sekadar memamerkan anak gadisnya agar menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Bukankah hal yang sempurna jika memiliki menantu seperti Kyuhyun? Ia seorang Jendral termuda dalam sejarah Kekaisaran Ballad. Kyuhyun juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Kaisar, jadi menurut para bangsawan rakus, mereka bisa menjilat Kaisar Yunho dengan perantara Kyuhyun.

Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi bahkan tidak dalam mimpi mereka sebab Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak pernah tertarik mengenai perjodohan. Ia jengah dengan kepicikan para pejabat kerajaan.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berada pada ruang rapat militer yang berada di dalam istana pusat. Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan yang diberikan oleh ketua divisi pertahanan wilayah dan ketua divisi siasat. Semua yang mereka jelaskan adalah hal-hal yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat menarik. Inilah orang-orang yang ia pilih langsung sejak pelatihan pertama mereka sebagai prajurit. Orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu sampai menggerahkan lima ribu prajurit berkuda maka Kerajaan Sapphire akan runtuh. Mereka tengah mengalami krisis ekonomi dan konflik intern. Terlebih isu yang saya dengar, menteri sayap kiri tengah menyusun kudeta. Negeri itu sudah cacat dari dalam Jendral." Takeda Yesung –ketua divisi siasat- berujar dengan suara mantap, Kyuhyun tak memberikan tanggapan, ia justru melirik ke arah Kusaka Donghae –kepala divisi pertahanan wilayah- yang menatapnya sambil mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Bahkan jika kita menyerangnya secara frontal, negara itu akan hancur. Kemenangan mutlak di tangan kita Jendral Nara." Timpal Donghae.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak "Krisis ekonomi, pergulatan politik, kudeta terselubung, kekalahan pahit dalam perang panjang satu dekade, dan keluarga raja yang tamak. Negeri itu sekarat. Bahkan tiupan topan kecil akan mampu memporak porandakannya. Sungguh menyedihkan." Ujar Kyuhyun, matanya masih terpejam.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita Tuanku." Ujar Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Negeri tempat ibuku dibesarkan, Kerajaan Sapphire, negeri yang dianugrahi kekayaan hayati yang melimpah. Dulu ibuku pernah bercerita jika itu seperti negara impian, damai dan tentram. Cerita masa lalu seperti itu, aku penasaran apa cerita ibuku itu masih berlaku?..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Jika Negeri itu seperti bayangan dalam masa kecilku maka sayang sekali karena invansi akan menghancurkannya. Meski sebentar aku ingin membuktikannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan bergumam 'lagi-lagi.'

"Apa anda akan bertandang ke negeri itu sebelum kita menginvansinya? Anda selalu melakukannya lagi, saya sungguh tidak mengerti." Donghae menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada meja tempat digelarnya sebuah peta kerajaan Sapphire "Anggap saja ini ritus bagiku."

Dengan angkuhnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Saat hendak mencapai pintu dengan suara dalamnya Kyuhyun kembali berujar "Hanya seminggu, aku akan pergi ke sana hanya seminggu, jangan lakukan apapun sebelum aku perintahkan." Dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan meninggalkan peringatan yang menggema di telinga orang-orang yang berdiri diam dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV.

Usai pertemuan itu aku pulang dengan menunggangi kuda kesayanganku, Nomu, ia kuda hitam yang gagah dengan surai panjang di belakang kepalanya. Aku sangat menyayangi kuda ini. Nomu adalah kuda yang diberikan ayahku saat ulang tahunku beberapa tahun silam. Aku sendiri yang merawatnya sejak orang-orang masih menyebutnya sebagai 'kuda poni'.

Kupacu kudaku lebih cepat sesaat setelah melewati gerbang istana. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama berada di dalam istana. Itu membuatku sesak, kau tahu banyak mata yang mengawasiku seakan-akan aku pencuri meski mereka akan melihatku dengan pandangan sopan yang dibuta-buat saat kami berpapasan. Itu hal yang memuakkan. Aku hidup dalam kebohongan diriku sendiri serta kebohongan orang lain. Saat itulah aku benar-benar merasa aku harus cepat meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara terhormat. Aku berharap bisa mati dalam perang.

Aku menarik tali kekang Nomu saat kami tiba di halaman rumah. Ia meringkik pelan dan dua orang mendatangiku untuk membantuku membawa Nomu kembali ke kandang. Aku melihat beberapa pelayan tersenyum padaku dengan wajah keibuan mereka.

"Tuan-ku anda sudah pulang." ujar Suki oba-san dengan ramah. Aku meliriknya sebentar.

"Aku ingin mandi air hangat, siapkan untukku." Ujarku padanya sambil menatap bangunan besar di depanku dan pekarangan luas yang bersih dengan bekas sapuan penjaga rumah.

Para pelayan mengangguk dan meninggalkanku yang masih bediri diam sambil memandangi sekitar seakan-akan aku tengah berada di tempat asing meski nyatanya aku berada di halaman rumahku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika tempat ini pantas disebut rumah. Bagiku ini hanyalah bangunan bagus yang berisi orang-orang yang mengabdikan diri untuk uang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kehangatan, hatiku rasanya dingin sekali disini. Sekarang, bagiku satu-satunya tempat yang kusebut rumah adalah makam keluargaku. Sekali lagi, aku ingin mati.

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa anda akan pergi lagi Kyuhyun-sama? Baru dua pekan anda pulang dari perang. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tapi saya rasa anda butuh istirahat lebih sekarang." Ujar Kojiro Isshi. Kepala pelayan Kyuhyun.

"Oji-san, ini tugas negara. Tidak ada pilihan lain dan buang rasa khawatir tidak berguna milikmu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Dalam hati Kojiro Isshi tahu benar, ini tidak mutlak tugas negara. Meski ia tahu negara tempatnya hidup dan bernaung ini sedang giat-giatnya melebarkan wilayah dengan perang dan Nara Kyuhyun, Tuannya tersebut, adalah Jendral perang namun setidaknya ia tahu Kyuhyun bisa menentukan waktu invansi dengan kuasanya sebab ia yang memegang kendali penuh atas perang semenjak Laksamana Hayato mangkat lima bulan yang lalu karena penyakit perut yang dideritanya. Jadi secara tidak langsung kendali atas peperangan serta kemiliteran darat dan laut ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Saat ini bisa dibilang ia Jendral sekaligus semi-Laksamana(karena kursi Laksamana sedang kosong) meski itu hanya diakui secara logika, tidak benar-benar secara tertulis. Tapi coba kalian pikir. Pergi berperang dalam jarak kurang dari tiga minggu setelah perang sebelumnya berakhir bukanlah hal wajar. Isshi berpikir, Kyuhyun Tuannya sangat ambisius. Meski itu hanya pikiran awalnya dulu. Sekarang ia benar-benar paham jika Kyuhyun bukannya suka berperang, Kyuhyun hanya suka pergi ke suatu tempat asalkan itu bukan rumah ini. Kyuhyun jarang berada di rumah. Ia terkesan tidak menyukai rumahnya sendiri.

"Saya mengerti Tuanku." Ujar Isshi sambil menunduk, ia alihkan pandangannya saat Kyuhyun hendak menuangkan teh dalam teko porselinnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Kojiro Isshi berujar cepat-cepat dengan memperhatikan nada sopannya "Saya akan mengambilkan teh lagi untuk anda, Tuan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi tidur saja." Kyuhyun menggulung perkamennya begitu saja dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kojiro Isshi mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa di depan halaman rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan bawahannya yang sedang mengikatkan barang bawaanya di pelana kuda. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat saat ia melihat wajah bawahannya terlihat puas dengan simpul tali yang telah ia buat pada pelana kuda.

"Saya sudah mengikatnya erat agar tidak jatuh saat anda berkuda dengan kencang tuanku." Ujar Maeda, pemuda usia belasan yang mengabdi padanya sebagai perawat kuda sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Baguslah." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Maeda tidak berharap ia mendapatkan pujian atas kerjanya meski ia berharap Kyuhyun mau memberinya respon seperti sebuah senyuman. Selama ia bekerja pada Kyuhyun, pria itu tak pernah memuji siapapun di rumah ini bahkan hanya untuk sebuah senyuman. Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukannya. Keturunan terakhir klan Nara itu memang dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan percayalah padaku, itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Meski ada satu berita baik dari semua itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengamuk atau sekadar melemparkan hujatan pada para pekerjanya. Pria itu lebih banyak diam tanpa ekspresi.

Kyuhyun telah berada di atas pelana kudanya dengan tubuh tegapnya yang gagah. Semua pelayan berada di halaman rumah melihatnya dengan wajah sedih, mengantarkan Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi ke negara asing sendirian. Wajah mereka lebih banyak memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu penuh doa, pada kenyataannya mereka menyayangi Tuan Mudanya tersebut meski Kyuhyun nampak tidak peduli. Ini bukan karena uang atau perlakuan manusiawi Kyuhyun yang menjadikan mantan gelandangan seperti mereka menjadi sejahtera. Namun karena mereka sadar, Nara Kyuhyun bukan hanya majikan bagi mereka, ia lebih seperti keluarga.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Kaide Oba-san. Pelayan wanita seusia ibunya tersebut sedang merapalkan doa di depan meja altar yang ia keluarkan dari ruang tengah. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ini selalu terjadi. Mereka terlalu perhatian dan Kyuhyun tidak suka, meski rasa tidak suka itu tidak sepenuhnya disebut benci tapi lebih pada perasaan takut. Ia takut untuk terikat pada mereka sehingga melupakan tujuan utamanya, untuk mati dalam perang.

"Aku berangkat." Ujarnya sebelum ia melajukan kudanya cepat keluar dari gerbang kediamannya.

"Kyuhyun-sama. Kami mohon, pulanglah dengan selamat. Kami menunggu anda dengan sepenuh hati." Ujar Kojiro Isshi, kepala pelayan itu berujar dengan penuh perasaan. Hampir seluruh pelayan wanita di belakangnya berderai air mata. Meski Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang hebat bahkan seorang Jendral perang sekalipun, namun perasaan mereka selalu mengatakan jika pemuda klan Nara tersebut seperti akan menyerahkan nyawanya pada sesuatu setiap kali ia pergi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Kupikir aku sudah gila saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan menyamar ke Kerajaan yang kami incar sebagai pengembara asing. Para letnan-ku juga banyak memberiku protes tentang ini meski mereka tidak benar-benar berani melarangku. Pernah kukatakan pada mereka jika ini adalah ritus bagiku. Aku selalu melakukannya meski aku sendiri belum menemukan alasan pasti mengapa hal ini kulakukan. Ini bukan keharusan, ini hampir seperti kebiasaan.

Aku tidak membawa Nomu dalam perjalanan ini. Kuda itu terlalu berharga untuk kutitipkan jadi aku hanya menunggang Toshi, ini kuda yang dihadiahkan perdana menteri Tomatsu Yutaka padaku awal tahun lalu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Toshi, hanya saja kuda ini kurasa tepat untuk perjalananku saat ini.

Kerajaan Sapphire berada beberapa mil dari kaki gunung Asahi. Dari sana kau bisa membayangkan betapa hijaunya bentangan alam negara itu. Ibu pasti beruntung bisa dibesarkan di sebuah lingkup negeri yang seperti permadani hijau itu.

Perjalananku memakan waktu lima hari. Perbekalanku hampir habis saat aku memasuki batas negara tersebut. Kau harus percaya jika aku benar-benar menempuh perjalanan ini sendiri. Aku tidak butuh orang lain saat bepergian semacam ini, orang-orang terlihat begitu merepotkan di mataku. Jadi terkadang kuanggap mereka beban.

Aku sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Tomatsu jika kuda ini memiliki daya tahan yang baik. Meski terlihat kelelahan, Toshi masih mampu melaju dengan kencang. Aku tak bermaksud merendahkan Nomu, tapi luka di kakinya akibat sayatan pedang pada perang sebelumnya akan membuat larinya melambat. Aku ingin Nomu tetap sehat. Itu satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Nara Kyuhyun memperlambat laju kudanya saat ia telah memasuki keramaian pasar. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Pasar ini ramai meski banyak gelandangan yang kerap kali ia lihat sedang mengemis atau tertidur. Sangat banyak malah. Meski begitu ia tidak peduli. Toh negeri ini cepat atau lambat akan musnah dan berdiri kembali dalam naungan Kekaisaran Ballad.

"Tempat ini lumayan." Ujar Kyuhyun saat dirinya berhenti di penginapan yang ada di sana.

Seorang pelayan menyapanya penuh sopan santun dan rasa hormat saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Anda mau pesan kamar tuan?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Berikan aku kamar biasa dengan satu tempat tidur untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Ujarnya datar.

"Tentu tuan."

Pelayan itu menyerahkan kunci dan Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

2 hari sudah Kyuhyun berada di tempat itu. Ia sudah berkeliling di banyak tempat dan memperhatikan banyak hal selama itu. Kebudayaan, acara rakyat, kebijakan negara, harga pajak, banyak lainnya. Kini Kyuhyun berjalan untuk kesekian kalinya melewati pasar Gorou yang ramai. Ia melihat-lihat benda yang mereka jual lebih banyak adalah kain dan perhiasan murah. Lebih dari itu semuanya seperti benda-benda yang dijual di pasar pada umumnya.

"Kyaa~"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat langkahmu."

"Waah, kau hampir menumpahkan daganganku."

"_Sumimasen,Minna._"

Seseorang berlari dengan langkah cepat diantara suara gaduh di depan sana, Kyuhyun berdiri diam di tengah jalan dan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di depan.

"Tuan, minggir!" Teriakan seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya membuat Kyuhyun mematung karena terkejut.

Brukk...

"Aaah, _ittai_...pantatku sakit." Ringis seorang gadis yang tengah terjatuh ke tanah tepat sesaat setelah ia menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan melihat gadis dengan kimono merah mudanya. Beberapa pria yang berada jauh di depan sana berteriak lantang.

"Itu dia, tangkap dia jangan sampai lolos."

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah gadis yang mungkin dimaksud oleh orang-orang itu. Alisnya terangkat, ia heran. Ada apa ini? Apa ini pencurian?

"Sial, mereka masih mengejarku." Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan tergesa. Saat ia hendak lari Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Lepaskah aku!" Bentak gadis tersebut tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, apa kau mencuri nona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan bodoh, mereka bisa menangkapku."

"Kubilang tidak sebelum kau mengaku."

Gadis itu berdecih. Ia justru menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memengangnya. Dan seketika Kyuhyun tertarik oleh tarikan kuat gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berlari karena tarikan tersebut.

"Karena kau tak mau melepaskanku." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan suaranya yang kelelahan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat gadis di depannya juga berhenti seketika dengan tubuh tersentak. Gadis itu kembali berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berlari, maka tolong lepaskan tanganku." Ujarnya

"Kau pencuri, untuk apa kulepaskan. Orang-orang itu mengejarmu karena itu kan?"

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, aku bukan pencuri."

"Apa buktinya?"

Gadis itu terdiam sambil bergumam. Bagi Kyuhyun, gadis itu terlihat sedang mengumpat "Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Apa mungkin dengan pakaian sebagus ini aku adalah seorang pencuri?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, itu alasan yang cukup logis tapi ia masih tidak mau percaya "Bisa saja kau menyamar." Ujarnya kemudian.

Gadis tersebut menampakkan wajah terkejut. Ia terlihat mengigit bibirnya "Aku sungguh tidak berbohong, aku tidak mencuri. Mereka mengejarku untuk membawaku pulang. Aku lari dari rumah karena ingin melihat pelantikan kakakku sebagai Jendral di Istana. Ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihatnya, karenanya aku lari dari rumah dan orang-orang itu mengejarku." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan cepat.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah berbohong seumur hidupku. Aku pantang melakukannya." Ujar gadis itu penuh keyakinan. Wajahnya dipenuhi emosi.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun, hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah memegang erat tangan gadis itu dan kembali berlari.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kau ingin ke istana kan? Akan ku antar kau kesana."

.

.

Benar saja, suasana istana saat itu hampir seperti perayaan festival tahunan. Meski bedanya saat ini berlangsung tertib dan khidmat. Di depan sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapan altar kerajaan untuk sebuah pelantikan.

"Itu kakakku." Pekik gadis di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Ia melihat pemuda itu tengah berlutut saat raja bertubuh tambun tengah melantiknya sebagai Jendral. Empat orang pendeta shinto mengelilingi mereka dengan membawa jimat dan wewangian. Hal itu terasa sangat sakral. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit bernostalgia ketika ia diangkat sebagai Jendral. Hanya saja saat itu ia tidak memiliki perasaan semacam rasa senang atau bangga. Ia justru merasa kesepian dan kini Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan iri menjalari dadanya saat melihat seorang adik perempuan berusaha keras untuk menghadiri pelantikan kakaknya sebagai Jendral. Kyuhyun juga ingin adiknya melihat pelantikannya saat itu. Meski keinginan itu hanya sebatas keinginan. Adik dan ibunya telah tiada setahun sebelum ia diangkat menjadi Jendral.

"Bukankah kakakku tampak sangat gagah? Zhoumi onii-sama memang hebat." Kyuhyun melirik gadis di sampingnya saat ia mendengar pujian dari bibir gadis itu.

"Biasa saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyuhyun, ia lantas meraih kerah Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya "Jaga ucapanmu, kau bisa kena kutukan keluargaku..."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu dari dekat dan merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Mata bulat yang memandangnya tajam itu tampak sangat indah, luar biasa indah. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bawah. Tepat pada bibir plum yang sedang berbicara padanya dengan gerakan yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat menggoda. Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu cantik? Seingatnya Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu biasa saja tadi tapi sekarang kenapa berbeda?

'Ini aneh. Aku sudah gila.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"...dan tunggu sampai Nii-sama ku mendengarnya, kau pasti sudah digantung olehnya." Gadis itu masih berbicara bla..bla..bla dengan wajah imutnya saat Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai keindahan gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Gadis itu berhenti bicara, ia justru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sebelum ia menjawab, Kyuhyun bisa melihat keresahan dalam sepasang mata bulat di depannya "Sungmin, Dai Sungmin." Ujarnya lirih.

"Nama yang bagus, kau cantik." Ujar Kyuhyun secara spontan. Ia terkejut untuk ucapannya sendiri. Kyuhyun bersumpah demi apapun, itu pujian pertamanya pada seorang gadis dan Kyuhyun merutuki kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti playboy. Oh, apa ia punya bakat untuk menggombal?

"Kau gila Tuan entah siapa namamu." Gadis bernama Sungmin itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada kerah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Nara Kyuhyun." ujar Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kecewa saat gadis bernama Sungmin itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia suka aroma nafas gadis itu. Sangat manis seperti magnolia.

"Nara-san. Kurasa aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang gila seperti dirimu. Terima kasih telah membantuku, selamat tinggal." Ujar Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, tak berkeinginan untuk mengejarnya meski ia ingin. Kyuhyun justru memegang dadanya. Merasakan sensasi berdegup yang asing baginya tapi terasa menyenangkan.

"Dai Sungmin. Kau apakan jantungku?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

.

tbc

Meski Maru pernah bilang mau cuti satu semester nyatanya Maru kagak kuat. Jadi Maru nulis lagi di ff. Ini cerita KYUMIN pertama yang Maru buat, ada lagi sih yang lainnya, judulnya Ramshackle Flat. Baca juga ya! Itu juga baru...

Awalnya mungkin bingung kenapa si Sungmin jadi cewek? Padahal di summary udah ketulis YAOI? _**Pada awal cerita ini emang GS tapi ntar jadi YAOI pairnya teteplah KYUMIN**_. Penasaran gimana? Ikuti aja terus!

Sudah pasti taukan siapa yang jadi Kaisar Ballad di sini? Yap, dia Jung Yunho. Hanya saja Kaisar di Jepang itu nggak ada marganya. Hanya ada gelarnya aja. Hal ini untuk membedakan keluarga raja dengan orang biasa.

Dan kenapa nama marganya semua pada berubah? Maru mengawali kisah ini dari masa lalu dulu dengan setting tempat di Jepang oke!

Masih belum paham? Masih tanya kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Dan bagaimana? Apa? Apa? Dan apa? Maka dari itu ikuti terus ceritanya ya!

Minta reviewnya boleh dong, hehehe :***


End file.
